Starstruck
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: Highschool AU. Sora is your average highschool loser, no friends, average grades, okay athletic ability, more popular twin brother, single father, celebrity girlfriend... Wait WHAT! Main Sora/Namine, also has some Riku/Kairi and Ven/Aqua.
1. Sora Hikari

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Pairings: Main Sora/Namine, Riku/Kairi, Ven/Aqua, Roxas/Not decided, Xion/Not decided. NO YAOI.

I had the idea for this a few days ago and decided to give it a try. I was somewhat inspired for this after reading Jomatto's Love Sick, and seeing the interaction between Sora and Namine in it, despite that not being the pairing. If you haven't done so alreay please check it out.

Also be sure to check out littleking9512's profile and his challenge. If your looking for idea's (or even if your not) check out my profile for challenges as well.

Note, that some of the characters, in particular Sora and Riku, may seem to be acting OOC in this chapter, this won't be the case throughout the whole story however so don't worry about that.

So please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Within a classroom in Destiny High, a class of English students sat behind there desks, talking with there friends, while ignoring the teacher and generally just waiting for the bell to ring. The only exception to this was one brown haired boy who sat in the back of the room by himself, who was diligently taking notes. This was all before a bell sounded out across the classroom.

"Alright class, remember to read the next chapters in your book and answer the questions before next lesson." The teacher called out, "Also, Sora could I speak to you for a moment?"

While the rest of the class filled out of the room, the boy from the back of the room with brown, spiky hair slinked towards the teacher at her desk.

"Sora." The blue haired teacher acknowledged as the boy walked over to her.

"Is Something wrong Aqua?" Sora asked his teacher.

"Nothing more than the usual congratulations on your latest piece of assessment," the teacher said with a smile, "I know that you'd prefer for me not to congratulate you in front of the whole class."

"Thank you." Sora said giving the teacher a small smile.

"No Problem," She said happily, "But I'm still a bit concerned about your lack of friends, especially with the big group project coming up next semester..."

"Aqua, it's fine, don't worry." Sora said, dismissing her worries out of hand.

The blue haired women sent him a small smile, "I am your mother, I'm supposed to worry about you."

"Not yet you're not, and even then it's still STEP-mother."

"Details, Details." The woman said with a laugh, "But still, please try to make some more friends, I know that my daughter at least wants to try and get back you're..."

"Please Aqua, just don't." Sora asked with a pained smile.

"Fine, but I want you to get out there and be more social, young man." Aqua said with a fake motherly look on her face.

Sora let out a small laugh at that, "Fine _Mum_."

"That's what I like to hear," Aqua said with a smile, "Now go out there and enjoy your lunch."

Sora left the room sending the teacher a small smile and a wave.

* * *

The line in the cafeteria was long as usual and thus Sora had packed his lunch at home to avoid the line up. As he walked past a certain table, a boy in a beanie stuck his leg out and tripped Sora over.

"Hey Chickenwuss," The boy in the beanie began, "You should be a little more careful."

"Sora!" A red haired Girl cried out in shock before running over to help the boy up.

Said boy pulled himself off the ground, ignoring the hand offered to help him, before shooting a glare at the girl. "What do you want Kairi?"

Kairi was undisturbed by his glare, "Come over and sit with Riku and me!"

"How about, no?"

"Sora," The Girl began sadly, "I just want things to go back to how they were before remember, you, Riku and me, the three of us together..."

"You had your chance back then and for over a year afterwards, I don't know why you suddenly want to be friends again but it's too late for that now, you just go do your thing and I'll do mine."

"But Sora," The girl began as her former friend walked away.

Seeing what was going on, a nearby silver haired boy walked over towards them, "Hey, Don't walk away from Kairi when she's trying to talk to you." Reaching out the silver haired boy tried to grab Sora's arm before it got knocked away by a blonde boy.

"YOU!" The silver haired boy growled angrily

"Me." The Blonde boy replied with a smile on his face before it switched to a frown, "Leave him alone Riku."

Riku seethed for a moment before turning to Kairi, "Let's go, It's not like that loser is worth our time anyway."

Kairi reluctantly nodded before walking away with Riku, "Bye Sora."

Sora didn't even turn his head to acknowledge her, before turning to the blonde, "Thanks Roxas."

Roxas smirked at him before walking off towards a red-haired man and a girl with black hair, "No Problem Bro."

And with that Sora left the cafeteria.

* * *

You're probably expecting me to introduce myself or something like that now right?

Very well then, Hi my name is Sora Hikari, I'm unpopular at school, relatively good at most athletics and average at academics, with the exception of English in which I consistently get A's. I have no friends at school, haven't met my mother before, because she basically left right after I was born and was practically raised single-handedly by my Dad, I have a twin brother named Roxas, with whom I get along fairly well, and my uncle and cousin are living with us at the moment. And well, I've never had a girlfriend.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Almost got you there didn't I. Well if you were to ask anyone at school or anyone who knows anything about my life, which admittedly there aren't many who do, that would probably be basically what they'd tell you. But the truth is I do have a girlfriend, it's just that no one at school knows her. Well knows her in person at least. You see, my girlfriend is Namine Strife. For those few of you who don't know who that is she's the star actress of the show, _Enchanted Bastion,_ you know the one about the witch who's trying to fit in to normal human society while she doesn't fully understand how it works. I'm not one of those crazy stalkers who like to think that their actually dating their favourite celebrity by the way, Trust me.

The two of us met around four years ago, she's the daughter of my Dad's old friend, Zack's older brother, Cloud. The two of us hit it off straight away, though when we met I had no idea she was famous, Destiny Isles doesn't really get new shows until a few months after the bigger cities such as Radiant Garden and Twilight Town, and by the end of the week we had begun to go out.

The thing is though, both Namine and I tend to be somewhat private people when it comes to our personal lives, so we kind of have to hide our relationship from the public, something far easier said than done when your girlfriends face is on television screens all over the world. For the more cynical of you out there, you're probably thinking something like, "Are you sure she's just not ashamed to be seen with someone like you, loser." Well the thing is, Namine is incredibly private for a celebrity, she only really participates in interviews and such, to meet the minimum quota a celebrity of her status would be expected to do and even then she tends to act a lot more like her character in the show then she does in real life, when she does one. Heck, she's never even had so much as a kiss, a boyfriend or even a crush in the show or any other acting jobs she's done because she felt like it would be cheating on me if she did. The only people who actually know that the two of us are in a relationship are my Dad, my Brother, Namine's parents, Cloud and Tifa, Zack and his wife Aerith.

Now you're probably asking, "If you're such private people, why the hell are you telling me all of this?" Well even though we've kept it for four years, my secret and my world are probably going to come crashing down around me, fairly soon. About two months ago, my father, Ventus's twin brother Vanitas returned to the islands bringing his Daughter Xion, who's a year younger than me with him, and there staying with us until they can find a house to buy around here. Although my uncles awesome and I love my cousin, Xion tends to be a little loose lipped when it comes to secrets, and by that I mean that if you tell her a secret, she will tell someone who's not meant to know it within two days tops guaranteed.

The other problem is my Dad's upcoming marriage. My Dad for the last one and a half years has been dating my homeroom and English teacher, his childhood friend, Aqua, and they've recently decided to tie the knot. Surprisingly enough, I don't actually have a problem with this, Aqua's been like a mother or an aunt to me since I was a child anyway, the only possible issue is her daughter and my former friend Kairi. Since the start of this year, she's been trying to repair the friendship Riku, her and myself had back when we were children, and has been failing rather miserably at that. Since our parents decided to get married, her attempts have only intensified and it's getting much harder to hide anything from her. Heck if I hadn't known her since childhood and didn't know that she was fully committed to her relationship with Riku, I would probably think that she was interested in me. Although if she were to find out, I doubt she would go blurting it out like Xion would, she would tell everyone she thinks deserves to know, which would include Aqua, Uncle Vanitas, Xion, Riku and Riku's dad, Terra. And again, once Xion knows EVERYONE knows. Besides I wouldn't put it past Riku to help spread that rumour along.

With Xion and Kairi after me it's become very difficult to spend any real amount of time with Namine. Our usual method before all of this was that when the weekend rolled around, the two of us would go somewhere together for the weekend. When holidays came up we would spend even more time together than that, with the weekend actually becoming the amount of time I spent at home, given my unpopularity, very few people actually notice that I'm gone at all, and the few that do don't pry into it. It's hard to hide weekend trips when one of the two is living with you and the other is constantly trying to get you to come and hang out, with her and Riku. It's also fairly difficult to stop them from noticing the daily phone calls.

Finally, and this is probably the biggest thing, while Namine has had tutors for most of her life, her parents have decided that she should have a proper high school education for her last half a year of schooling, so that she could graduate properly at the end. The thing is she got to help pick the school and decided on Destiny High, so she'll be transferring in for the beginning of next semester. Not that I won't love being around her more, but with her at my school I can honestly say that I won't be able to hide our relationship for more than a week if not a day, either because I'll get caught kissing or making out with her or because I'll beat the crap out of someone who was stupid enough to flirt with her in front of me. And that's if anyone doesn't just assume that we're dating simply from the almost identical timetables and the fact that she's probably going to be hanging around me pretty much all day. If you're wondering why I even worried about the other one's with this one hanging over my head, well I'd kind of like one last vacation with her, were no one knows who we are.

With all this happening, as you can see my secret is pretty much out of the bag, I guess now it's just a matter of how much longer I can keep it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

I'll admit I wasn't overly happy with the bit before Sora's Pov, but I didn't want to go into to much depth there. This is mainly going to be first person from Sora's POV but expect a few bits from other characters as well.

This isn't the kind of thing that I usually write so please tell me what you think.

I'm always open to suggestions, especially about pairings (Though observe the no Yaoi rule, and do not suggest anything that infringes on the greatness that is Sora/Namine) and questions so if you have either feel free to give them.

And of course Please Review!


	2. Namine Strife

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Pairings: Main Sora/Namine, Riku/Kairi, Ven/Aqua, Roxas/Not decided, Xion/Not decided. NO YAOI.

This is the part where I'd normally answer any questions anyone has sent me, I only got one this time, but feel free to ask anything relevant, as long as it doesn't spoil anything I should answer it.

Q: Is their going to be a love triangle in this?

A: For the main pairing, no. Sora and Namine have been in a relationship for a while in this. Kairi is currently in a relationship with Riku and the two of them were childhood friends with Sora, with whom they had a falling out, Kairi is merely trying to mend their friendship, nothing more. For other pairings though, in particular the ones for Roxas and Xion, If people want a love triangle then sure, in fact as long as people don't say they don't want one then there will almost certainly be one for one of them. The closest thing to a love triangle for the main paring in this is as follows: Sora loves Namine, Namine loves Sora, and a lot of other people love Namine as well.

So, yeah if anyone has any questions feel free to ask.

Also if anyone has any pairing's they'd like to see especially for Roxas and Xion, feel free to suggest them. I don't write Yaoi and the three pairings I've already decided on above are set in stone, but other than that feel free to suggest anything.

I managed to get this done much quicker than I thought, so here's the other half of the prologue, this one's from Namine's POV.

* * *

"And that's a wrap people." A bearded man in Blue clothing called out loudly as the camera's stopped filming. The three people on the set itself stood up after this and left. The first a woman with brown hair and the second a man with blonde spiky hair went over to stand with their respective others, a black haired man, with hair as spiky as the blonde and a woman who had her black hair down. The final one of the three, a teenage girl with short blonde hair, walked over towards the man in blue.

"Hey Merlin," The blonde called out to the eccentric director.

"Hm, oh Namine what is it?" The man began thoughtfully, "Is something wrong?"

"Just making sure that you still don't need me for any scenes this weekend" The blonde girl, Namine asked her director with a smile.

"Hm, well I don't think I will," Merlin began, "But why are you asking, normally if you did you'd just come in anyway... Ah yes you've got that trip this weekend haven't you, where was it you were going again?"

"I was going to Traverse Town, remember Merlin, I've told you about this three times already."

"Ah, yes, you did, didn't you? Don't see why you'd want to go there though, dreadful place if you ask me, lived there myself for quite a while, couldn't wait to leave it..."The older man drawled on.

"They did open all those new areas to the public recently though." Namine responded thoughtfully.

"True, but that's not enough of a reason to go, but since you're going anyway you and your boyfriend might as well have fun."

"Thanks Merlin... Wait Boyfriend, What!"

"Well yes, you are going away with your boyfriend this weekend aren't you?"

"NO, I don't even have a boyfriend Merlin, remember?"

"So you say, but you can't fool me, I'll find him and get him here eventually."

"Sure, you will Merlin." Namine said walking away with a laugh over towards, the man with Spiky Blond hair and the black haired woman.

With a nod from the blonde haired man, the three began to move quickly towards the exit.

Opening the studios doors, the three were met with a crowd of fans and paparazzi, moving as quickly as possible and ignoring all of the questions directed towards them and rushing into the awaiting limo.

Ignoring all of the fans outside the vehicle the Blonde man turned to Namine, "Did he say it was ok for you to go on your trip?"

"Yep, thanks again for letting me go Dad."

"I still wish you'd just stay here at home instead of going away with that boy..."

"Cloud!" The Black haired woman reprimanded, hitting him, "Don't listen to your father Namine, Now you and Sora..."

"And Zack," Cloud cut in.

"And Zack," The woman said reluctantly, "Have fun on your trip."

"Thanks Mum," Namine said smiling

"And don't worry about your father, you know he sees Sora as the son he never had, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"Tifa!" Cloud growled out, causing the two girls in the car to burst out laughing.

* * *

Um, Hi I guess, I'm Namine Strife. I live with my parents in Radiant Garden, have no siblings and have been tutored my whole life instead of going to school. I also have a secret boyfriend, Sora Hikari, and I'm a famous actress.

How I got into acting, well I guess it just came naturally to me. You see, my Dad is Cloud Strife, you know the famous action movie star? And my Mum is Tifa Lockheart, she was the female lead in a few of my Dad's movies and a childhood friend of his, as well as a famous actor in her own right. So with parents like these, I guess you can see why I got into acting at a young age, after playing a few minor roles, I heard the casting call for the Action/Drama ,_Enchanted Bastion, _and I decided to try out, my Dad, wanting to play a role in a role closer to our home in Radiant Garden, and spend some more time with my mother and Me, also tried out for a role on the show. We both got our parts, my Dad funnily enough playing my father on the show. Of course when it started, the shows main claim to fame was it had Cloud Strife in the show. Once it played, the show was instantly a hit, and as its main star, I went from being the quiet, reserved, no-name daughter of Cloud Strife, to the most popular teen actress on the planet.

The biggest contradiction in my personality is probably that while I love acting and all that it entails, I actually hate having people's attention centred on me. If my parents didn't convince me to, I probably wouldn't do any interviews or anything like that at all. As such, when I'm out in public at all, I usually make it just one big performance, I've made a sort of personality that I put on when I'm out in public. I usually act a lot more like my character from _Enchanted Bastion, _than myself. When I'm out on public, I'm confident, talkative and friendly, Unlike my usual self, whose rather shy and would honestly be much happier to sit by herself and just draw, than be out in public. Given my popularity, especially with the teen audience, I usually have to put up this act, only dropping it when I'm around my family, the small amount of friends I have, a.k.a my boyfriends twin brother Roxas, and my boyfriend Sora.

Probably one of the happiest moments in my life so far was four years ago when I met my boyfriend Sora. We met four years ago, when my parents along with my uncle Zack went on vacation at the Destiny Islands. I met him for the first time on the second day of the trip when my parents convinced, read dragged, me to come down to the beach with them. I had honestly thought I'd be swamped by photographers and such just like in Radiant Garden, but I was actually able to get passed them without them noticing me, I latter found out that _Enchanted Bastion _hadn't reached Destiny Isles yet so no one knew who I was, unlike my Dad who'd starred in a few movies before then. I met him after that and we hit it off really well, even when I told him who my Dad was and that I was the star of a TV show he still didn't treat me differently. He was the first friend I ever made and was the only person I wasn't related to that I felt like I could act like myself with and well, I kind of got a crush on him because of it. After a week of at least trying to hide it, both Roxas and their father basically guessed it upon meeting me and my family pretty much guessed straight away as well, even if my dad was in denial, I decided to pluck up my courage and on the night before I had to leave, I confessed to him. And of course he revealed that he liked me to and then we lived happily ever after... Not really, he actually apologised and told me that he couldn't date me. After Roxas found out what happened though, he convinced Sora to give it a try and we've been together happily ever since then.

Of course, It was rather difficult for us to have a relationship at first, Radiant Garden is a fair distance away from Destiny Isles after all, and that's not even when you include things like the paparazzi to worry about. So it took us a while at first to sort out all of the problems, in the beginning it was just a phone call every couple of days, with the occasional weekend trip when my parents would let me to Destiny Isles for the weekend. Fortunately Sora's dad was more than willing to let me stay with them during those times. That all changed however, when _Enchanted Bastion_ finally started playing on Destiny Isle's. Pretty much overnight there I became a celebrity, so I had to start going to more extreme lengths to hide myself. The weekend visits changed as well, I wasn't able to risk going to Destiny Isle's as much anymore so Sora started visiting me in Radiant Garden instead. Although Sora never really complained, I know that after the first couple of visits it wasn't as interesting as on Destiny Isles. The two of us had to stay out of the public eye, so for most of the trip we were locked in my parents mansion, even on those few occasions that we got to leave we'd basically be stuck in a limo the whole time due to the fact that we couldn't let anyone see us.

As time passed, our relationship naturally progressed as well. The phone calls every few days became at least once for about an hour daily, if not more, and the occasional trip became almost every weekend. And with us getting older we also managed to get a certain degree of independence from our parents, so sometimes for the trips we went to some more exotic places, like the incredible amusement park of Pranksters Paradise, the romantic La Cite des Cloches or the just plain weird Wonderland. Our parents pretty much let us go by ourselves on these trips too, with only uncle Zack to watch us, and he mainly just books the hotel rooms and such so that me and Sora aren't seen. Well that and my Dad doesn't trust us THAT much.

Speaking of which, Sora actually gets on pretty well with my parents. My mum thinks of Sora as the son that she never had and my dad actually likes him pretty well too, all things considered, I mean dad still threatens to castrate him with a buster sword if he does anything to me right before we go on a trip together but apart from that they get along great.

Unfortunately though, things have recently taken a turn for the worse for Sora and me, I mean were still as close, if not closer than ever, but were spending a lot less time together. Recently Sora's cousin Xion and her father Vanitas, moved to Destiny Isles from Twilight town and are staying with Sora and his family. As such it's gotten much harder for the two of us to do anything together, what were formerly trip's starting Friday afternoon and ending late Sunday night, were now day trips only, and they've also become far less frequent. Our phone calls are also much shorter as well because of the risk of getting caught.

There's also what Sora's told me about his Dad's marriage and his future step-Sister Kairi. To be honest, although we've never met, I've always been a bit resentful towards her. Although I am happy that she's trying to repair the friendship between the two of them, it's kind of making it harder for me and Sora to spend any real amount of time together.

There's also a kind of major problem once everyone finds out as well, _Enchanted Bastions _director, Merlin, is convinced I have a boy friend and is trying to find out who it is so that he can hire him. He figured this out after I vehemently rejected every candidate he had for a boyfriend for me on the show and even the concept of having a boyfriend or a crush on the show in general. I've told Sora about this and he isn't overly worried since he can just reject the position anyway, but he's never met Merlin and doesn't know how insistent he can be.

That's not going to matter pretty soon though anyway, since my parents want me to have a impressive graduation certificate in case I want to get into college, their making me attend a high school . At least I got to help pick which school I wanted to go to, so within a few weeks I'll be attending Destiny High with Sora. As you can probably tell, our secret is about to come completely out with this. There's no way we'd be able to hide that were dating if we're together nearly all of the time like that anyway.

Well, I guess having a secret relationship was fun while it lasted. Sora, I'm so sorry that this is about to happen.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter.

Please, Please, Please Review. Although I am grateful to all those who reviewed my last chapter, and I was happy to see all of them. I was expecting a few more reviews than I got. Again this isn't the kind of thing that I normally write, so I really need to hear your opinions on this. I also accept guest reviews so if you don't have an account feel free to review anyway.

Again I'm open suggestions for pairings and questions, so feel free to do so.

Please Review!


End file.
